Warriors: Truth or Dare
by 12HockeyChick21
Summary: This is exactly what you think it is! Basically a newer version of the ToD I wrote years and years ago, this story has new hosts. Join Honeyfern, Sorreltail, Thornclaw, and Ashfur in embarrassing all your favorite (or least favorite) Warrior Cats!
1. Chapter 1

"Hello and welcome to Warriors Truth or Dare! I'm your host, Ashfur along with my co-hosts, Honeyfern, Sorreltail, and Thornclaw!" A pale gray tomcat padded on stage followed by a light brown tabby she-cat, a tortoiseshell and white she-cat, and a golden brown tabby tom. The audience of cats watching roared with applause.

"So first of all I'd like to say that this is the second time this show has returned to air, but the old hosts, Swiftwind, Gingerfur, Riverwhisker, and... whoever that fourth one was..." Thornclaw trailed off.

"Whoever that fourth cat was? Very nice, Thornclaw." Honeyfern sighed.

"Well do any of you remember the cat?!" Thornclaw questioned. The four eyed each other, silence for a good few seconds. Then they speak in unison:

"PEBBLESTEP!"

"Yeaaaaaah!" Thornclaw's mew was long and drawn out.

"Anyways, so this is basically a redo of the producer's old version from years ago, just new and updated." Sorreltail purred, her tail flicking side to side happily.

"Yeah, new and updated and not against the rules." Ashfur mumbled. Thornclaw laughed loudly, but the mother/daughter pair glared at both toms.

"What?" Ashfur asked indignantly.

"Never mind..." Sorreltail shook her head and sighed.

"So... what exactly are we going to do for this first episode?" Thornclaw asked.

"Well... seeing as the Truths and Dares are supposed to come from the fans, and we haven't got any fans yet..." Honeyfern stopped talking and flopped down.

"Good point." Ashfur groaned.

"Well... we're basically just using this episode as an announcement and hopefully we get people's attention." Sorreltail meowed. The others nodded.

"Yeah. So... basically what we do here is you fans send in a cat you want to see on the show along with Truth questions you want us to ask or Dares you want to see that cat do." Ashfur explained. Thornclaw nodded and continued.

"Yeah, we can have any cat, living or dead. Clan cat, kittypet, tribe cat... you name it."

"And we can ask them any question or ask them to do anything." Honeyfern added.

"Doesn't mean they'll do it though." Sorreltail groaned.

"But we'll try our best to get exactly what you want." Thornclaw mewed.

"We're here for your entertainment." Honeyfern nodded.

"Well... not US per say." Ashfur disagreed and gave himself a shake.

"We'll do stuff if that's what the fans want!" Sorreltail snipped.

"Yeah, don't you want the fans to be happy?" Honeyfern asked.

"What fans?" Ashfur growled.

"BE PATIENT. Geez..." Thornclaw hissed, leaving Ashfur grumbling incoherently.

"Anyways... so that's all for now. Tune in next time and we'll hopefully have some Truths and Dares to inflict on some unsuspecting cats..." Honeyfern giggled.

"Byeeee!" Sorreltail waved.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello and welcome back to Warriors: Truth or Dare! I'm Ashfur and these are my co-hosts:" The audience cheered as Ashfur came out with a bowtie on and motioned towards the next cat.

Honeyfern padded out with a pretty purple bow on her tail. "Honeyfern!"

Sorreltail followed her daughter, a flower behind her ear. "Sorreltail!"

And finally Thornclaw emerged, a regular tie on. "And Thornclaw!" Once the audience calmed down, Sorreltail cleared her throat.

"Oh boy do we have a treat for you today!" Sorreltail clapped her paws together excitedly.

"First is a dare sent in by Pineflower! They dare Ferncloud to pick her favorite kit!" Thornclaw meowed.

"Honeyfern, take it away!" Ashfur looked towards the younger she-cat. She waved her tail and one by one, Ferncloud and all her kits arrived on the stage.

"What in Star Clan's name-" Birchfall began.

"Where am I?" Icecloud added.

"What? Ashfur?" Ferncloud mewed.

"Sup sis?" Ashfur laughed. "We need you to do something for us."

Honeyfern flicked her tail once more and all of Ferncloud's kits lined up in front of her. Spiderleg, Shrewpaw, Birchfall, Hollykit, Larchkit, Foxleap, and Icecloud all looked around, confused by their surroundings. Ferncloud stared in awe at some of her kits that she hadn't seen in a long while.

"Oh my kits... What must I do, Ashfur?" she asked.

"You must pick your favorite kit." Ashfur told his sister. The gray she-cat's eyes went wide.

"What?! No!"

"Come on, Ferncloud... you don't want to have to go into the punishment room... do you?" Thornclaw questioned. Ferncloud shrunk back.

"Wh-what's the punishment room?"

"Choose your favorite kit and you won't have to find out, dear." Sorreltail mewed kindly. Ferncloud let out a sigh and began padding back and forth in front of her seven kits.

"Spiderleg... Birchfall... I was quite disappointed with both of your actions... Though Birchfall's were... worse." she mewed. "Hollykit, Larchkit... I'm sorry you two never really got a chance to live so... I don't know. Foxleap... you were brave. Icecloud... What did you do again?"

Icecloud lowered her head to not catch her mother's gaze. Ferncloud continued on, stopping at Shrewpaw.

"Shrewpaw... you were young and foolish, but very brave. You tried to prove yourself by catching that pheasant. I'm sorry you had to die. Squirrelflight and Whitewing always talked about how much they missed you when I was still around..."

Shrewpaw's chest puffed out proudly as his mother spoke and Ferncloud turned back to the four hosts.

"If I must choose, then Shrewpaw it is."

"That is very sweet, sister." Ashfur mewed, then nodded to Honeyfern. The tabby she-cat swished her tail and all eight cats disappeared.

"Next we have several dares sent in by Childish 'paw! We'll start with the easier one first... Graystripe must pick his favorite mate! Honeyfern?" Thornclaw mewed. Honeyfern swished her tail, making Graystripe, Silverstream, and Millie appear.

"S-Silverstream?!" Graystripe exclaimed and raced over to his former mate. Millie stepped aside and stared on as the other two cats nuzzling each other.

"Well... I think that answered that question." Sorreltail muttered quietly. Honeyfern nodded and sent the three away.

"Next Childish 'paw wanted us to bring in Crowfeather, Nightcloud, Breezepelt, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Squirrelflight here... and throw them in a closet, all but Crowfeather armed and dangerous!" Honeyfern chuckled.

"Oh and don't forget that they wanted us to call Lionblaze Loinblaze." Thornclaw cackled. Honeyfern nodded and flicked her tail. All seven cats appeared.

"Thunder Clan!" Breezepelt yowled.

"What's going on?" Lionblaze groaned.

"Good question, Loinblaze! You, your family, and Nightcloud and Breezepelt get to do whatever you wish to Crowfeather." Ashfur meowed. Lionblaze eyed up Ashfur, uncertain if he'd heard him correctly.

"Honeyfern..." Ashfur nodded. Honeyfern flicked her tail and the six got adorned with armor. Then Thornclaw, Ashfur, and Sorreltail pushed them all into a closet.

"We have a camera on the inside where we can watch what is going on." Sorreltail mewed, motioning to the large screen behind them. Breezepelt and Lionblaze were fighting each other and Nightcloud and Jayfeather tried to pull them apart as Hollyleaf and Squirrelflight chased after Crowfeather.

"Um... Honeyfern help me out a bit." Ashfur meowed. Honeyfern nodded and waved her tail, making a microphone appear for Ashfur.

"BREEZEPELT! LOINBLAZE! FOCUS! You're on the same side! Go after Crowfeather!" Ashfur snapped into the mic. The half-brothers both looked up and stared around confused. Then they took off after their father.

"Oh! And Loinblaze is on Crowfeather's tail!" Honeyfern meowed.

"Honeyfern, how is this closet so big?" Thornclaw questioned. The other tabby shrugged. Squirrelflight pounced on Crowfeather.

"This is for my sister!" she yowled.

"We don't want anyone maimed do we?" Sorreltail asked.

"No probably not." Honeyfern mewed.

"Fine. Leave Jayfeather though." Ashfur sighed. Honeyfern got rid of the other cats and brought Jayfeather back with them.

"What now?" Jayfeather sighed. "Where is my brother?"

"Loinblaze and the others got sent back home, but you're still needed." Ashfur meowed. Jayfeather's blind eyes still emoted his confusion and he furrowed his brow. Ashfur grinned.

"Last, but not least is a dare sent in by Mew. They want Jayfeather to go on a date with Yellowfang." Ashfur meowed.

"What?!" Jayfeather exclaimed. Honeyfern made Yellowfang appear and the old she-cat eyed Jayfeather.

"The armor suits you." she meowed. Jayfeather bristled, scared. Then the two cats disappeared. On the large screen, Yellowfang and Jayfeather appeared, sitting at a formal looking romantic restaurant table.

"So how is Thunder Clan doing?" Yellowfang asked. Jayfeather bit into his freshkill.

"No major sicknesses at the moment, so decently. How is Cinderpelt? I'm sure Leafpool would like to know." Jayfeather replied. Yellowfang shrugged.

"Cinderpelt is technically Cinderheart so..."

"Oh... right." Jayfeather meowed. You could sense the awkwardness through the camera. Ashfur laughed.

"I guess you shouldn't try to date your mentor's mentor's mentor..." he snickered. The audience roared with laughter.

"I feel like we should end this torture..." Sorreltail mewed.

"Well we are almost out of time. Go ahead Honeyfern." Ashfur mewed. The she-cat sent Yellowfang and Jayfeather away and turned off the large screen.

"Alright, that's all for today!" Sorreltail smiled.

"Thanks for watching Warriors: Truth or Dare!" Ashfur added.

"Leave us more things you want to see!" Thornclaw mewed.

"BYE!" Honeyfern waved.


	3. Chapter 3

Thornclaw led the way out this time, dressed in a tail coat and a top hat and the audience clapped.

"HEEEEEEEELLOOOOOOO! I am Thornclaw and please welcome my co-hosts:"

Sorreltail padded out in a yellow ball gown and waved her tail.

"The ever so lovely, Sorreltail!" Thornclaw meowed, the crowd cheering.

"Next please welcome, the strong and handsome! ASHFUR!"

The pale gray tom padded out in a matching outfit to Thornclaw, except he has a bow tie. He grinned broadly at Thornclaw's remark and motioned to the camera to come closer.

"I wrote that line for him." Ashfur whispered with a purr of laughter. The audience roared with laugher and Thornclaw rolled his eyes.

"Yes and last but of course not least! The beautiful Honeyfern!"

The golden she-cat padded out in a purple sparkly dress that style matched Sorreltail's. Honeyfern brings her tail to her muzzle and blows kisses into the audience, causing them to go wild. The four cats sit down and wait a bit.

Once the audience settled, Ashfur stands up again.

"Okay, now before we begin the show I have a quick announcement. We've been having issues with our Dare receiving system _**(We're looking at you, Fanfiction. *GLARES*)**_ and just want to apologize in advanced if one of your dares is missing. Now that that has been said... Thornclaw?"

The gray tom glances at Thornclaw and the other tom nods and takes out some cards.

"The first dare is from... TheEeveeFan _**(I love Eevee myself :))**. _ They want Hollyleaf to admit to caring about another cat that isn't in ThunderClan. Honeyfern, if you please."

Honeyfern nodded and flicked her tail. The fluffy black she-cat appeared and looked around.

"Oh not this place again."

"Hollyleaf! Welcome! We need you to tell us about a cat you care about... outside of ThunderClan!" Sorreltail meowed. Hollyleaf's eyes went wide.

"But I-I don't-"

"Eh, eh, eh, Hollyleaf! You wouldn't want to go into the... Punishment Box, would you?" Ashfur asked, pulling a rope. A curtain was raised to reveal a large container that was rocking back and forth, growls and roars coming from it. Immediately, Hollyleaf bushed up in fear.

"W-well... there was this one tom when I was trapped down in the tunnels..."

"Go on..." Honeyfern mewed.

"His name was Fallen Leaves. He helped me get better. Brought me food, showed me around the tunnels. He was a good companion." Hollyleaf sighed.

"Alright great! Honeyfern?" Ashfur meowed. The golden she-cat sent Hollyleaf away with a swish of her tail and took the cue cards from Thornclaw.

"The next ones are from Childish 'paw. Oh welcome back! You have so many great dares! Sorry if we don't get to all of yours in this episode, gotta get some others in here. The ones that aren't done this episode, will be done in the next one, promise." Honeyfern smiled. "Anyways. Childish 'paw wants Ivypool and Breezepelt to go on a date."

"Ahahaha!" Thornclaw cackled. Honeyfern flicked her tail once, twice, and a third time, the large screen behind them turning on to reveal Ivypool and Breezepelt sitting at a fancy table.

"Um... what in StarClan?" Ivypool mewed.

"Great, probably that stupid show again." Breezepelt grumbled.

"Show?" Ivypool asked.

"Yeah, some of your stupid clan mates created a show to make us do dumb things." hissed Breezepelt.

"Oh... well what exactly are we doing now?" Ivypool asked just as food was brought to them. Then a cat showed up, playing violin for them.

"I believe they are making us go on a date..." Breezepelt said embarrassedly.

"Oh..." Ivypool meowed, obviously also embarrassed. Honeyfern flicked the screen off.

"We'll get back to them. Next from Childish 'paw is... to sic Tallstar, Crookedstar, and Blossomfall on Palebird, Rainflower, and Millie."

"Oh, but I kind of liked Millie." Sorreltail mewed as Honeyfern brought the six cats to the stage.

"What is going on?" Tallstar meowed.

"Where is my Briarlight?" Millie yowled.

"Ugh, Mother! For StarClan's sake! Briarlight will be fine by herself!" Blossomfall exclaimed.

"What am I doing here?!" Rainflower growled.

"Whoopsie!" Ashfur meowed, as he and Thornclaw shoved the six through a door.

"Our lovely closed off area with cameras." Thornclaw smiled as he slammed the door shut.

Honeyfern flicked her tail and the screen came back on, this time on the six cats. Tallstar is staring at Palebird and Crookedstar and Rainflower are arguing in the background behind Blossomfall and Millie, who are close to the door.

"LET ME OUT! I HAVE TO GO TO MY DAUGHTER!" Millie yowled, slamming her paws on the door.

"MOTHER WHAT ABOUT ME?! I'm your daughter!"

"But Briarlight is special!"

At this, Blossomfall let out a battle cry and tackled her mother. The screen turned off again and Sorreltail grabbed the cards from Honeyfern.

"Okaaaaay! We'll get back to that too. The last one from Childish' paw for today is... They dare Tigerstar to kiss Firestar."

Honeyfern laughed and brought the two cats to the stage.

"Oh no, Tigerstar!" Firestar spat. The ragged tabby just glared.

"Tigerstar, we need you to kiss Firestar." Thornclaw meowed.

"Not in a million moons." Tigerstar bristled.

"Then you'll have to face the Punishment Box." Sorreltail mewed, motioning to the still moving and growling container. The tom didn't even seem phased.

"I've seen worse." he sniffed.

"Okay... and a one... and a two..." Thornclaw meowed, grabbing Tigerstar. He swung him and tossed him into the growling room, Ashfur quickly shutting the door before whatever was in there could escape. Yowling and hissing could be heard for a few seconds, then silence. Firestar bushed up in fear and his eyes went wide as moons.

"Okaaay..." Honeyfern made Firestar disappear as the box was settling.

"Alright!" Ashfur grabbed the cards from Sorreltail, who was staring at the box. "The last one for today is from... lizzypotterfan and they want... the four of us to go... on a double date... Thornclaw and Sorreltail and Honeyfern and I... Oh... okay then..."

"They're allowed to dare us?" Sorreltail asked.

"Yeah... I guess so..." Thornclaw meowed awkwardly.

"Welp... Honeyfern?" Ashfur meowed. She flicked her tail and the four disappeared. Suddenly Swiftpaw and Shrewpaw ran on stage, Swiftpaw pressing a button on a remote. The screen turned on, revealing the four hosts sitting at a table much like Ivypool and Breezepelt's.

"Hi there, we're here to keep you company and make fun of the hosts!" Shrewpaw meowed.

"Let's see how things are going, shall we?" Swiftpaw laughed, turning up the sound. The four all looked quite awkward.

"So... um... the vole looks good." Thornclaw was saying.

"Mhm..." Sorreltail meowed.

"You look very... nice, Honeyfern." Ashfur meowed after some awkward silence.

"Uh... thank you Ashfur."

Shrewpaw winced comically.

"Ooh... awkward! Maybe we should see how Breezepelt and Ivypool are doing." he mewed, pressing another button on the remote Swiftpaw had set down. The camera panned to a table not far from the hosts' table. Ivypool and Breezepelt are surprisingly laughing happily, though the audio isn't being picked up.

"Oohh. Perhaps the person who sent in that dare is a matchmaker." Swiftpaw joked.

"Now for the other six." Shrewpaw meowed, pressing another button. The screen changed to a view of Blossomfall far away from a panting, bloody Millie, Tallstar still glaring at Palebird, and Crookedstar and Rainflower also no where near one another.

"Well I think we should send them home..." Swiftpaw meowed. Shrewpaw nodded and pressed a bright green button. The six cats all disappeared and the screen returned to the hosts. Honeyfern was laughing at something Ashfur must have said because both Thornclaw and Sorreltail were shaking their lowered heads.

"Not so awkward anymore. The four of them are great friends. Why does the word 'date' have to make things awkward?" Swiftpaw meowed.

"I agree completely, Swiftpaw!" Shrewpaw smiled, then looked at something off stage. "Oh, it looks like we're outta time."

"The four probably won't make it back in time to say goodbye, so we'll do the signing off. I'm Swiftpaw,"

"And I'm Shrewpaw."

"And this has been... Warriors: Truth or Dare!" Swiftpaw grinned.

"Send in some more truths and dares! Thanks for watching!" Shrewpaw added.

"BYE!"

* * *

 **A.N.: Hey guys, thanks for reading. Quick thing if you're interested. I'm planning on writing a Warriors story set years and years after the Great Battle. I need your OCs that are the kids/ kids of the kids of the ThunderClan cats you know and love. For example, my cat will be one called Honeywillow and she is the kit of Birchfall and Whitewing from a later litter after Dovewing and Ivypool. So if you'd like to see some of your cats in a story PM ME PLEASE since the reviews are acting strange. And make sure to say who they are related to and how. THANKS! ~12HockeyChick21**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: THE REVIEWS ARE WORKING AGAIN! YAAAAAY! Hey guys quick note. I was informed that my story is going against the rules, but honestly I don't see a problem with it. I'm going to continue the way it is because I don't think it's hurting anyone. But if any of you have a problem of some sort, I'll be sure to hear you out in a PM. On a lighter note, I've almost finished reading _Bramblestar's Storm_ and honestly, I ship Bramblestar and Jessy so hard it hurts. Sorry, not sorry XD Anyways, ENJOY! ~12HockeyChick21**

* * *

The four hosts padded out as music played and the audience applauded.

"Hello and welcome back to WARRIORS: Truth or Dare!" meowed the light brown tabby she-cat.

"It's become just mainly Warriors Dare don't you think?" the gray tom scoffed, receiving tail flick to the ear from the younger she-cat.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Anyways! I'm your host, Honeyfern! And please welcome my co-hosts:"

"Ashfur." the gray tom meowed.

"Thornclaw!" The golden tom grinned.

"And Sorreltail." the tortoiseshell and white bowed gracefully.

"Now we're gonna fire this off with a dare that was asked by two people, the wonderful Childish 'paw and an unnamed guest." Honeyfern meowed.

"Or maybe the unnamed guest was Childish 'paw!" Ashfur mewed quietly, the Twilight Zone theme playing for him in the background. Honeyfern rolled her eyes and flicked his ear again.

"Anyways... again. The dare is for Hollyleaf and Breezepelt to read a fanfiction about them." she meowed, making the two cats appear.

"Not again..." Hollyleaf mewed indignantly. Thornclaw handed them some papers.

"Read." he ordered. Breezepelt rolled his eyes, but began reading. His eyes widened and both he and Hollyleaf made disgusted faced.

"'Hollyleaf raced forward across the WindClan border and nuzzled the dark tom. "Oh, Breezepelt, I can't deal with being away from you anymore. I can't go on like this!" What?!" Hollyleaf read aloud.

"'Breezepelt licked her ear comfortingly. "I know, my love. But we must! Or we could run away like Crowfeather and Leafpool did, except not come back."' What is this?" Breezepelt continued. Hollyleaf gave a disgusted snort.

"None of this would ever happen!"

"Oh, because you don't think I'm attractive?!"

"No, because we're half-siblings, you have a mate, and I'm dead!" Hollyleaf spat. Breezepelt gave his chest fur a few awkward licks.

"Yeah, well... whatever."

Honeyfern sent the two away with a swish of her tail.

"Next we have another dare from Childish 'paw... they want Longtail and Briarlight to sit alone with Mousefur and do nothing but stare at her... Alright then." Thornclaw meowed, glancing at Honeyfern. The she-cat swished her tail twice and at the second swish, the screen behind them turned on to reveal the three cats from the dare sitting alone in the room with cameras. It was silent for a while as the blind, pale tabby tom and the crippled dark brown she-cat stared at the small dusky brown she-cat. Finally, Mousefur started fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Why are you both staring at me?"

No response.

"Longtail? Briarlight?"

No response again.

"Are you two okay?"

Yet again...

"GUYS!"

...

"Guys you're creeping me out!" hissed Mousefur. Then the screen went dark.

"Weird... next from Childish 'paw... We get to pick the manliest tom to do ballet in a pink tutu." Sorreltail meowed. Ashfur snorted.

"May I be the one to choose?"

"Aww but I had an idea!" Thornclaw groaned.

"Here. We'll all pick one." Honeyfern meowed. The other three nodded and took turns whispering a cat's name into her ear. Four tail flicks later and Whitestorm, Lionheart, Oakheart, and Blackstar all stood dressed in the necessary attire.

"What the...?" Blackstar hissed.

"What is this?" Oakheart added.

"Looks quite odd." Whitestorm mewed as Lionheart jumped around a bit. Oakheart began chasing his lower half, trying to catch the tutu.

"DANCE FOR US!" Ashfur cackled as Honeyfern flicked her tail. The four toms paired up, Lionheart with Blackstar and Whitestorm with Oakheart and began a ballet routine. Sorreltail and Honeyfern both used their tails to cover their mouths to stop laugher from erupting from them, but Ashfur and Thornclaw didn't stop themselves. The audience laughed as well.

Blackstar and Oakheart lead their partners and the finale of the dance consisted of the two leads dipping, then spinning their counterparts. Then they ended by throwing Whitstorm and Lionheart up and catching them. The hosts clapped for the four and then Honeyfern flicked them away.

"Let's take a quick break from Childish 'paw's dares and check out some other ones." Sorreltail meowed.

"Here's one from catgirl2900. Ooh, looks like they are all for you Ashfur." Thornclaw told the dark tom.

"Oh boy..."

"First... she wants you to be pawcuffed to Hollyleaf."

"What?! N-"

"Eh, eh, eh. Says here you can't complain about any of her dares..." Thornclaw stopped the other tom. Ashfur silenced, but his tail twitched in annoyance. Honeyfern recalled Hollyleaf and a pair of handcuffs. Before Hollyleaf could react, Honeyfern slapped one side of the cuffs on her and the other on Ashfur.

"Ooh... isn't this awkward." Thornclaw laughed.

"What in StarClan's name!" Hollyleaf bushed up in defiance when she saw Ashfur on the other end of her entrapment.

"Oh I'm not enjoying this either sweet cheeks." Ashfur groaned. Hollyleaf began to run around and try to shake Ashfur loose, but only succeeded in banging his head against the ground repeatedly as she ran.

"GET OFF!" Hollyleaf spat.

"I CAN'T!" Ashfur hissed.

"Okay Ashfur, we'll let you go, but only if you do catgirl2900's next dare." Sorreltail meowed.

"Which is?!" Ashfur exclaimed.

"KISS HOLLYLEAF!" Thornclaw yowled with glee at his friend's torture. The bushy black she-cat stopped short.

"No way!" but Ashfur lunged at her and pressed his muzzle to hers, then pulled away quick.

"Okay, now let me out!" Ashfur rose up his chained paw and Honeyfern opened it, and Hollyleaf's.

"We're gonna need you to stick around for this next one, Hollyleaf." Honeyfern told her, then read it. "Another from Childish 'paw. Leafpool and Crowfeather must become mates and tell Breezepelt, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather."

"Wait what?" Hollyleaf exclaimed. Honeyfern brought the other five cats. Leafpool and Crowfeather nuzzled.

"Breezepelt, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf..." Crowfeather began.

"We're mates again." Leafpool finished.

"WHAT?!" Lionblaze and Jayfeather hissed in disbelief.

"NO!" Breezepelt spat.

"And you'll all have to get along because we'll be moving to ThunderClan, Breezepelt." Crowfeather meowed.

"When hedgehogs fly!" Breezepelt growled.

"Which reminds me of your next dare, Ashfur!" Thornclaw meowed as Honeyfern sent the six away.

"What?" Ashfur asked nervously.

"Catgirl2900 wants you to fly." he meowed, nodding to Honeyfern. She used her tail to guide Ashfur off the ground. His paws flailed helplessly.

"Oh StarClan no! Honeyfern, put me down!"

"Eh! No complaining!" Honeyfern giggled, moving him around. Ashfur screeched in fear as he flew, circling above the audience. Cats from the audience, including Hawkfrost, Bluestar, Redtail, Shellheart, and Raggedstar pointed and laughed. But some, including Littlecloud, Daisy, Millie, Frostfur, and Goldenflower shrieked and hid, afraid the tom would fall into the audience.

"DON'T LET ME GO!" Ashfur yelled.

"We'll let you down if you say catgirl2900 is the best!" Sorreltail chuckled.

"CATGIRL2900 is the best! NOW PLEASE! Put me doooooown!" Ashfur yowled like a kit. Honeyfern slowly set him down.

"Now... you have to go catch a shark in the lake." Thornclaw meowed. Ashfur puffed his chest out surely.

"There _are_ no sharks in the lake," he meowed. But Honeyfern flicked her tail.

"Now there are. Off you go." Two tail flicks and they were watching Ashfur swimming away from a shark chasing him in the lake.

"GUYS! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" he cried. Thornclaw looked down at the papers.

"Man... what does this catgirl2900 have against Ashfur?" he showed Sorreltail the paper. "Did you see this next one?"

"Oh StarClan." Sorreltail exclaimed when she looked.

"Okay... well we should probably get him out of there before he gets seriously hurt." Honeyfern meowed, returning a soaking wet Ashfur to the stage.

"I hate you guys..." he panted.

"Sorry Ashfur. Let us make it up to you. Let's play hide and seek." Thornclaw meowed, showing Honeyfern the card. She nodded.

"Yeah, I have a great spot for you to hide." she snickered, flicking her tail. On the screen was a big lion. It let out a roar, revealing Ashfur inside it's mouth.

"GUYS! HELP MEEE!" He yowled, but the lion closed it's mouth.

"Okay... this is just messed up." Honeyfern meowed, returning the tom. He threw his paws up.

"THAT'S IT, I'M SO DONE! Ashfur signing off." he spat, and disappeared off stage.

"Um... I guess that's it for today..."Sorreltail mewed as Honeyfern chased after her fuming co-host and friend.

"Wait, we still have one more dare to do." Thornclaw meowed. Suddenly, Swiftpaw and Shrewpaw raced out.

"We can take Ashfur and Honeyfern's places for the rest of the show." Swiftpaw panted.

"YEAH! Can I announce the next dare?" Shrewpaw asked. Thornclaw sighed and handed him the paper.

"Fine, go ahead."

"Okay... The final dare is from Childish 'paw, who still wants to try to get Tigerstar and Firestar to kiss. Um... help me out, Swiftpaw?" Shrewpaw meowed. Swiftpaw pressed a button on a thing clasped to his side and both toms appeared, blindfolded. Swiftpaw whispered something in Firestar's ear while Shrewpaw did the same to Tigerstar. Both toms padded forward and their muzzles connected.

"Oh, I love you Sandstorm... "Firestar meowed.

"I am quite fond of you, Sasha." Tigerstar added. This went on for a few minutes, Shewpaw and Swiftpaw hiding their eyes with their paws. Sorreltail bushed up and Thornclaw held in laugher. Swiftpaw pressed the button again after Sorreltail motioned for him to do so.

"We're out of time." Shrewpaw informed them.

"Okay. Looks like we gotta go! Leave us some more things to do to these poor innocent cats! I'm Thornclaw!"

"I'm Swiftpaw!"

"I'm Shrewpaw!"

"And I'm Sorreltail and thanks for watching, Warriors! Truth or DARE!"

"BYEEE!"


End file.
